


Sentimentality

by PerfectlyHopeless



Series: Like A Dream [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, even though that can't happen in the game I wanted to, gave my Lavellan a journal, post balcony pre-break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era Lavellan worries too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

> New writer for the Dragon Age fandom, fell head over heels for these nerds so now I've got one-shots. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> [Original version on my writing blog](http://kyla-writes.tumblr.com/post/114973373508/sentimentality)

* * *

 

It had been a long day and all that Era wanted to do was take off her leathers, crawl into the woolen blanket in her tent, and just exist. Of course that was too much ask for. Dorian and Bull had gotten into some obscure argument that she hadn’t bothered to pay enough attention to. Solas had ignored them, easily lost in thought as the group returned to camp. Era sucked in a breath, tilting her head back so that she could look up at the sky. The Western Approach was harsh terrain and the little Dalish elf had grown to detest fighting in the desert. The way the sun boiled her from the inside out, her leather armor not easily allowing air to reach her skin and cool her off. The sand somehow finding its way into her boots and getting between her toes.

But what she hated the most were the evenings. The temperature would drop dramatically when the sun went down, making the trip to the camp a race against time. When they finally arrived, Era was more than happy to retreat into her tent. She unbuckled the belt that held her lockpicks and set her daggers to the side. The little elf let out a pleased groan as she pulled off her boots and untied the sash around her torso that kept her coat on, then took that off as well. She continued removing every bit of armor until she was lying about in just a pair of pants and a loose top.

Already the air was feeling chilled and for now she didn’t mind. The long day’s work had given her a moment to enjoy the cool air for now. The elf stepped outside of the tent to find Bull had started a fire and was making them something to eat for dinner. She nodded to him and sat down by the fire. Solas offered her a smile from across the camp. The gesture made her feel warm inside and she smiled back befor stretching her arms up over her head, pulling up her back until she sighed at the sound of a satisfying ‘pop’.

"You okay, Boss?" Bull asked her, looking away from whatever he was cooking. "Need me to rub you out?"

Era shook her head, mostly at her companion’s poor choice of words, though as she stretched she almost regretted not accepting the massage he offered. “I’m fine,” she reassured him. “It’s just been a long day. Those White Claw raiders really don’t hold back, do they?” She rolled her shoulders, her stiff joints cracking and her face pinching at the unsettling sounds they made.

"Just think of it like this," he started with a wide, toothy grin. "Tomorrow we go dragon hunting!"

Era couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. And she had to admit, dragon hunting had become something she enjoyed. She remembered the first dragon she’d killed with the group. It was back in the Hinterlands. It was only by coincidence that they’d stumbled upon the dragon territory. Just outside their camp the beast had destroyed a massive section of the area, tree limbs ablaze while old ruins finally crumbled. Small dragonlings had tried to attack the group as they were on their way to kill the mother.

The only way Era could describe the fight was exhilarating. She and Bull had gone toe to toe with the monster. Its body was massive and hot, and as she tried to tear muscle away from bone to weaken it, she constantly fumbled in an attempt to not get stepped on. From a distance Solas and Dorian had used magic to weaken the dragon considerably, and eventually Bull was able to strike a final devastating blow that killed it.

Era was fascinated by the material she managed to get from the dragon. The scales and hide would make fantastic armor, and Bull was more than ecstatic when she offered to have some made for him.

Now she almost regretted the offer. It had been a team effort to bring down the dragon, and she hadn’t offered anything to the other members. From across the campsite Era watched as Solas finished putting together requisitions.

Solas was a man that spent much of his free time dreaming, exploring the Fade for memories. Surely material items wouldn’t mean so much to him. 

Era was mildly embarrassed by her affection towards material items. The sentimentality that she felt towards objects. To her things could hold memories. Her spirit had made an imprint on everything she touched and she loved it. Loved having the items and knowing what others held dear. Loved knowing what something could mean to someone else.

She wondered what Solas would think of such a mindset. 

After the group had eaten and Bull had finished reminiscing over their past dragon battles, they retired to their tents. Dorian and the Bull poked fun at each other as they settled, and Era could only hope tonight would be quiet.

The little elf reached for the belt, undoing the buttons on the pouch that held her journal as well as a pen and inkwell. She lit up the lantern and flipped through the pages, trying to find a blank one. When she did, Era stared down at it, tapping the back end of her pen against the leather bound parchment.

There was a tapping on the tarp that caught her attention before Solas poked through the flaps.

"May I come in?" he asked. A gentle smile touched her face and she nodded, shifting over to the left of the tent. He had asked only out of habit, seeing as the two would have shared the tent regardless. He came in and sat across from her.

"Having difficulty collecting your thoughts?" Solas inquired.

Era sighed, shaking her head. “No, not really,” she replied. There was a moment of silence before she snapped the journal closed and sat the pen down. Her verdant green orbs met his soft grey.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked, brows creasing slightly with worry.

"Back in the Hinterlands," she started. "When we killed the dragon? I promised Bull that I’d make him armor from the hide and scales. But you and Dorian were the ones that kept us alive during that fight, I feel guilty about not getting you- either of you anything special."

"You don’t have to give me anything,  _vhenan_ ,” he told her, his expression softening as he called her by the affectionate nickname.

"But I feel as though I should," she argued, frustrated with herself. "If only to show what you mean to me."

Solas reached out to her but she didn’t react.

"There’s also something else I’d like to discuss," she said. Solas moved his hand away as she turned towards her belongings.

Era picked up her journal, the leather covering worn and faded from its original light brown to an almost grey. She didn’t meet his gaze as she looked down at it.

"This is all I have left from before this all started," she said. "From back when I was still with my clan. Leliana found it on me when I was taken prisoner and she held onto it for evidence. Something that would help determine my innocence. She gave it back after I awoke in Haven the second time, since there was nothing in it that could prove my guilt." Era turned it over in her hands, the leather against her fingertips a comfort for her troubled mind.

"It’s nothing but notes. Dreams and sketches. Things that I want to remember. For a while now I’ve… been nervous of what you would say about having such a thing."

Solas’s brows furrowed at this. “Why would you be nervous?”

"Because of the sentimentality," she admitted. 

A smile tugged at the Hedge mage’s lips and he laughed lightly at her. “You are full of surprises,  _vhenan_.” He reached over and touched worn cover of the journal. He could feel how her spirit had left a deep imprint on the leather and the pages inside. “I assure you, you have nothing to worry about.” He moved his hand closer to take ahold of Era’s left. She allowed him to interlace their fingers, the simple feeling of his hand holding hers giving her much needed comfort. “It is good to have things to fall back on, be it a friend or something else of material value,” he said, brushing his thumb over the top of her hand. “Materialism is not always a bad thing and is only dangerous when too much of the self is given up. It allows us to support our memories, give them deeper meaning. In my time in the Fade I’ve seen how such items are important. It is a part of you. Don’t be ashamed of it.”

Era nodded, still keeping her eyes on the journal. Licking her lips, she set it aside and looked up to Solas. His gaze was gentle and his smile kind. It was a look he reserved for her alone and made her heart skip a beat.

Eventually she would write about the conversations and events that had transpired, but for now Era simply wanted to relax, preferably with him. She moved closer to Solas and he complied, shifting so she could lean into his chest.

He brushed her ginger hair away from her face and kissed her forehead where the twisting design of her vallaslin met in the middle. The sight of it pained him, but he would let her be unaware for now. There was a time and place for truth. For now they would be content with life.

Era tilted her face upwards towards his and moved forward to kiss him. He met her lips carefully, his other hand cradling her cheek and bringing her face up to a better angle.

The kisses they shared were sweet and lazy, the both of them eventually lying down and curling up under a blanket. Era nuzzled against his chest, draping an arm across his torso while he held her close.

Solas played with her soft hair as Era allowed her eyes to close. Usually it was pulled back into a small ponytail, shorter strands framing her face. Now she’d let it loose, the ginger strands falling in front of her eyes. The gentle touches lulled her to sleep, her breathing becoming steady and her thoughts calming.

She had a rare and beautiful spirit, and he loved all of her. Solas wanted to hold onto her. Wanted her to stay as she was, his  _vhenan,_  so curious and thoughtful. The way her smile could brighten the moods of nearly all of her companions. The way she did her best to help those she came in contact with. She was so bright, and he didn’t want to do anything that might cause the light he saw in her to go out. 

And so he held his tongue, choosing to stay quiet. Era didn’t need to know the truth right then. Maybe when everything was done, Corypheus defeated and the sky healed. Just maybe he’d tell her the truth and against all odds maybe she would still love him. 

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Someday, then. For now they would sleep in preparation for the day to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
